philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
GMA 7 Program Schedule
GMA-7 Program Schedule Weekdays: * 4:10 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:15 am - GMA Public Affairs replay * 4:55 am - Unang Hirit * 8 am - Jackie Chan Adventures * 8:25 am - One Piece * 8:50 am - Dragon Ball Z Kai * 9:15 am - Crimson Girl * 9:45 am - Starry Night, Starry Sea * 10:15 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:30 am - The Lolas' Beautiful Show * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:25 pm - Impostora * 4:15 pm - Haplos * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras * 7:45 pm - Super Ma'am * 8:30 pm - Kambal, Karibal * 9:15 pm - My Korean Jagiya * 10:00 pm - ** Mon-Thurs: The Romantic Doctor ** Fri: Bubble Gang * 11:00 pm - Saksi (11:15 pm every Fri) * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Front Row ** Tues: Alisto! ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay ** Thurs: Reporter's Notebook * 12:00 am - The 700 Club Asia (11:45 pm every Fri) * 12:30 am - Station Message Sign Off (12:15 am every Fri) Saturday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - Lifegiver * 5 am - Adyenda * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy MD * 7 am - Gaist Crusher * 7:30 am - Gyrozetter * 8 am - Joker * 8:25 am - Grami's Circus Show * 8:50 am - Doraemon Movie * 9:15 am - Dragon Ball Z * 9:45 am - Maynila * 10:45 am - Sarap Diva * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:20 pm - Tadhana * 4:20 pm - Wish Ko Lang! * 5:10 pm - Imbestigador * 6:10 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 6:40 pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento * 7:40 pm - Magpakailanman * 9:20 pm - Celebrity Bluff * 10:45 pm - I-Witness * 11:30 pm - True Horror Stories * 12:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4 am - Station Message Sign On * 4 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus the Healer * 6 am - Pororo * 6:30 am - Thomas and Friends * 7 am - Gaist Crusher * 7:25 am - Gyrozetter * 7:50 am - Ultraman Ginga S * 8:15 am - AHA! * 9 am - Born to Be Wild * 9:35 am - iBilib * 10:05 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:55 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 nn - Sunday Pinasaya * 2:30 pm - Dear Uge * 3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters * 5:00 pm - Road Trip * 5:45 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 6:15 pm - All-Star Videoke * 7:15 pm - Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * 8:00 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 9:30 pm - Bossing & Ai * 10:30 pm - SNBO (every 4th Sunday of the month: Stories for the Soul) * 12:30 am - Diyos at Bayan * 1:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Note GMA is airing live new year special at December 31, at the Mall Of Asia in Pasay City. some programs are preempted to give way for the speciial, in SNBO, except the movies and sports. they sometimes air TV specials or singer's concert. also, they are airing live holiday mass in Vatican City, every December 26 (in the Philippines) and December 25 (in the Vatican City) for christmas. then for new year, the mass will set to air on January 2 (date in the Philippines) while Vatican City is live on January 1. however some programs are also preempted to give way for the mass. in the end of mass at 4:10 AM. on December 27, 2015, the network restarted, as they released the updated Philippine National Anthem & 2nd version of the 2014 sign on station notice. however in 2016, they are airing their program teaser & network's plugs before the national anthem, sign on station notice, Station I.D. & start of programming. Eat Bulaga! is airing their throwback in every years after the Christmas holiday. On February 26, 2016, program Bubble Gang was preempted to give way for the special tribute for German "Kuya Germs" Moreno entitled "The Master Showman's Final Bow". on GMA News and GMA Sports Programs at GMA-7 & sister station GNTV-11, at the closing of some TV newscast, every staff/crew of the newscast, family & fans are are giving greetings on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, & the New Year Eve.Category:GMA Network Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:GMA Network shows Category:Program Schedule Category:GMA Entertainment Content Group Category:GMA Sports